welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Jameson Avery
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Jameson Avery is a Pure-Blood wizard of English descent. He is the son of Wilfred Marmion and James Avery. Life Before Hogwarts He was a complicated pregnancy, and he was ultimately an excruciating birth taking the life of his surrogate mother. He was raised by two loving fathers, Wilfred Marmion and James Avery, he has never known any family beyond his dad (Wilfred) and his papa (James). Aloysius "Lewis" Drake murdered James Avery in cold blood in front of a seven year old Jameson Avery. Wilfred was the only one who ever believed he would do it. If it had not been for James all those years Wilfred would have been the one to strike first. Jameson was left in shock standing in the rain over the bloodied body of his papa. He cried for days on end, randomly breaking into tears for weeks after that, even still sometimes finding himself teary-eyed over the event. He has tried to bottle up his emotions so that no one can ever see how he truly feels. He does not like the way his dad constantly questions him trying to make sure that he is okay, and constantly apologizing for not being there. Jameson does not think his dad should have been there, he does not think his papa should have been there either. When he hears his dad apologize it makes him angry, it makes him want to find the man who killed his papa hurt him like he hurts. Wilfred was shocked when Jameson admitted his violent thoughts, he understood them because he felt the same way for a long time. It made him believe he was negatively influencing his son. Jameson never lost his interest in Quidditch, or Flying, just the sight of a broom reminded him of his papa. He practiced as much as he could, even when he was not allowed to. His dad never allowed him to, always terrified the broom was going to drop. Jameson was never worried he had been doing little magical things since after his papa died. He was nervous about initially, because it it was new to him at first, and it was hardly under his control. He noticed that he was able to do cool things when he thought hard enough about them, when he was feeling a certain way. It happened for the first time after one of the Auror interviews, he could not tell them again about what he saw, he felt like they were not listening to him. When they asked again what the man who hurt his papa looked like he exploded. The lights when out, and a gust of wind shot through the room. Jameson was sent straight to him room by his dad, who profusely apologized, when he got to his room the door slammed shut locking behind him. He had not minded that, he knew about the light spell, and the locking spell his papa used them, his dad too. Around his eleventh birthday James was sent a letter by owl, it was a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. His father Wilfred was teary-eyed when her heard the news prompting James to ask his dad what was making him so sad. Wilfred told James it was nothing, he was proud to see how well James was growing up, and he wished his papa was still with them. James hugged his dad tightly, and told him he wished for the something. Wilfred took his son shopping in Hogsmeade to prepare for his first year at Hogwarts, it was exciting for them both. Wilfred had not been to Hogsmeade since he went to Hogwarts, since he met the love of his life James Avery. Most of the time James the younger spent with his dad in Hogsmeade were happy moments, he felt like he learned a lot of valuable things in one shopping trip. James had known he was a wizard watching his dads use magic, and playing with magical toys growing up. Being in a place like Hogsmeade made him want to live there all of the time. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Impulsive - Suspicious, Methodical, Compassionate, Altruistic Though he may not always seem like it James is a sweet, and loving person. He is selfless, and kind. He cried when his papa died, although he did try to hide his pain from everyone. He does not like for these gentler traits to be seen because he has been warned all his life that kind-hearted souls get taken advantage of. James tries to pretend that he is tough, and that nothing bothers him. He will make a joke out of anything if it changes the mood, or takes the focus off him and puts it somewhere else. When James is exceptionally lonely he likes to imagine that his papa is around him, he does this frequently. He knows is papa is gone, and he understands his papa will never come back. He still likes to talk to him, and he believes his papa can see everything that happens in his life, even better than if he we still alive. Appearance Sterling Beaumon/Kyle Gallner James takes after his papa, he has the same blindingly bright eyes in a unique mixture of blue and grey with a small hint of green. He also shares with his late father straight, muddy brown hair. James the younger has a helping of lightly pigmented freckles across the middle of his face. His surrogate mother Hilary had them in the exact same place when she was his age. James seems to take after his late papa more so than anyone else. His walk, some of his mannerisms, the tone of his voice even as it gradually changes with age. James loves that he looks like his papa because he thinks it means he will be a handsome man when one day, at least that is what his dad Wilfred always tells him. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character